


dessert.

by yae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bars and Pubs, Caretaking, Coffee, Comfort Food, Crying, Dessert & Sweets, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star, Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, biscuits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yae/pseuds/yae
Summary: my wol is depresso and then gets offered some espresso
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur & Warrior of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur & Warrior of Light, Gaia (Final Fantasy XIV) & Warrior of Light, Ryne | Minfilia & Warrior of Light, Urianger Augurelt & Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light & Thancred Waters, Y'shtola Rhul & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 13





	dessert.

Him was flat-out exhausted. She wanted to melt into a puddle and sink into a storm drain. Between Eden, worrying about the Scions’ bodies, and having to deal with the constant stress sourced by Ascians... She was reaching her limit.

But, like all good little Warriors of Light,  
she didn’t say a word and merely pushed through.

The bags under her eyes were as deep as the Tempest. Her normal excitable glow was dim. It was clear all she wanted was _rest_ from everything going on. Her feet dragged her feeble body up the stairs to the Ocular, shoulders slumped and back bent. She probably looked like Emet-Selch...

“Him! Wait! Ah, please...!”

She paused and looked over her shoulder, seeing Ryne hurrying after. Following the girl, Gaia. She tilted her head in questioning. Ryne stepped up the stairs and hugged Him’s arm before lightly pulling.

“Come, come! Please come have coffee biscuits with us...! I know you were so curious about them, too!”

Him’s ears flattened and she very hesitantly, very sadly tried to remove Ryne from her arm.

“‘M sorry, Ryne... Don’ have time ta eat desserts... I gotta lot ta do ‘n’ Mister Exarch wants ta see me, y’know...?”

Ryne frowned, her eyes widened slightly as if threatening to appear puppy-ish. She still hung tight to the woman’s arm.

“B-But... We’d really like you to come... Gaia and I, we would really appre—“

“Ugh, _please._ “ Gaia snapped, shaking her head and raising an arm as if to scold Him. “That old geode can wait for you a little longer! It’s not like it’ll take _hours_ to eat one or two cookies, you know, come now.”

An annoyed sigh from the impatient girl as she folded an arm across the other and looked away. Ryne and Him simply stared at her and she glanced back, then hurriedly away again. Her grip tightened, pout forming while a hint of rose tinted her cheeks and the tips of her ears.

“...Please.”

So... cute! Gaia really could be a charmer if she tried! If Him weren’t so tired, she truly would have launched herself at the girl for some snuggling. Instead, she smiled weakly and glanced at the top of the stairs. Her gaze lingered for a few moments before finally breaking away to look at Ryne.

“Okay... Jus’ for a little while, though, alright? Ascians and big ol’ floatin’ Sin Eaters wait for no Warrior of Darkness...!”

Ryne positively _beamed._ She gave Him’s arm another hug before taking hold of her hand instead, leading her back down the stairs. Another huff from Gaia but Him could see the corners of her lips threatening a smile as she walked beside them. As they traveled through the Plaza to make their way to the Markets, Him found herself entirely tuning out. Sounds amplifying and her vision growing fuzzy. Good thing Ryne was holding her hand, and how warm her small one was. So warm... Was the rest of her warm, too? Ahh, she wanted that warmth as cuddles and a pat on the head...! She’d love to ask one of the Scions to sate her need but they were just as busy as her... Not to mention their _lives_ were still quite at stake. Besides, she couldn’t show any sort of weakness in such a trying time... She had to be strong, always.  
Him’s eyes slowly closed as she become lost in her thoughts, only moving by reflex as Ryne led her like a guide. She groaned, though it tapered off into a whine, and yawned. Suddenly, Ryne’s hand slipped from hers. She blinked her eyes open and glanced up. Oh, the Stairs. Literally, she had to climb. Ryne was already at the halfway point, waiting for her with a big grin. It didn’t surprise her that Gaia had simply kept walking and was about to disappear into the little pub area. Another halfhearted smile and she pushed herself up the stairs to lazily give chase after the young girls. Ryne would hurry forward and pause to look back, waiting for Him to catch up. The woman appreciated her sweet little notion... If anyone were to see through her facade, it would be the former Oracle. She was just lucky Ryne hadn’t truly pulled out the sad eyes and quiet begging for her to rest yet.

Him rubbed her eyes and stretched as she made it to the end. Her bones popped and she groaned again. That felt good... She opened her eyes again and looked around.

... ?

It was empty. The Stairs was a very busy place, especially with being right next to the Markets. Yet now, it was completely empty, save for a single table in the far reaches of the eatery. She squinted but was interrupted by Ryne grabbing her hand again and pulling her with more force.

“H-Hey, wha’...” She began to complain but stopped when she was brought to the table by the girl. Ryne stepped back, still grinning from ear to ear. At the table sat Thancred and Urianger, as well as Alphinaud and Alisaie who were in the middle of an argument. They quieted at Thancred’s scolding and informing their “guest” had arrived. Him blinked with confusion. The table was entirely dolled up, not just with decorations but with lavish foods, _especially_ sweets.

“Wha-... What is all this?”

“Is it not obvious, my friend?”

Him looked behind to find Y’shtola striding up with a small smile, completing their entourage of a family once again.

“‘Tis the table we reserved for coffee biscuits.”

“What...?”

Y’shtola sighed with a shake of her head and gently pat the small of Him’s back, smile becoming sad.

“Has the lack of proper rest also caused hearing loss?”

“W-... What? Oh... No, it’s jus’... I don’ quite understand, uh... _this._ ” An awkward motion to their gathering and the table.

Alisaie practically jumped on said table and barked at her, “Surely you jest! It is a table, food, and the company of friends! Even you can piece such things together.”

Alphinaud pulled his sister down with a laugh before looking at Him.  
“A rather rude way to put it, yes, but true. Do you think us blind to your suffering?”

“Huh?”

“We’re all tired. We’ve all got things weighing upon our shoulders... but you’re the only one of us out there holding the weight of the world on yours.” Thancred murmured with a dismissive wave. Y’shtola pushed Him down onto a stool at the table before sitting next to her. “We know you haven’t been sleeping—“

“—or eating properly.” Y’shtola butt in.

“Yes, or eating properly... Do you even _remember_ the last time you had proper rest?”

She pondered Thancred’s question for too long, making Alisaie groan.

“Our answer lies in her silence! Have you no care for your health, Him?! You’ll end up killing yourself if you keep this up.”

“Alisaie, please! Show your concern in a less painful manner...”

The young woman huffed at her brother but kept her eyes on Him. Deep, full of care despite her annoyed words. It was because of that care did she sound so angry. Him kept silent, unsure what to say. It was then that Urianger finally spoke for the first time since her arrival.

“Mine friend, what Thancred hath said is true. Whilst we each carry heavy burdens, our struggling combined doth not compare even a slight amount to thy own hardships. Yet despite, thee hath always made sure that _we_ are safe and sane yet before thyself.”

Y’shtola delicately, gracefully picked up a cup and took a sip from it. She looked to Him with a warm smile.

“As Urianger says. So this simple date of coffee biscuits is our way to return the favor. Not that it is a favor to be returned back and forth, however. A great many questions can be derived and answered by this occasion. When was the last time we, as Scions and as people, came together to make merry?”

“The last time we spoke to each other that wasn’t all business.” Alisaie murmured.

“The last time we actually had lasting peace and happiness...” Thancred finally sat at the table himself.

Y’shtola nodded once, moving her arm to place a hand over Him’s.

“While I shall admit to this being originally set up entirely for you, your wellbeing as our inspiration... That ended up as only one of the reasons. Do you understand now?”

Him’s shoulders began to tremble and her head hung low. A brief silence fell over the lot of them until Ryne reminded her she and Gaia were there, too.

“Him...?”

The woman leaned forward quickly, snatching a biscuit and shoving it into her mouth. Then another, with a third unable to fully make it and simply being held in her shaking hand as she chewed and sobbed. Her head was finally raised, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

“I-... I don’t...” Weak sniffle. “I d-don’ even like coffee...”

She wailed before quickly eating the third biscuit and silencing herself, rubbing her eyes. Y’shtola and Urianger chuckled, Thancred shaking his head. Ryne, along with Alisaie and Alphinaud, visibly relaxed and the girl hugged onto Him’s arm again. Him sniffled and whimpered further, crumbs covering and falling from her mouth. Her ears twitched as a soft voice finally broke the stagnancy.

“I... Um, I...” Gaia awkwardly shifted her feet. “I don’t know what’s with you guys, or... what may tie you all together... B-But I’m one of you now! So, I— I, uh... I don’t... like to see you so... so... _that_ way, either...”  
She trailed off, looking away with a fierce blush. She then squirmed and rubbed at her neck. “I... am one of you... right?”

“Well—“

“Of course, Gaia! The moment you woke up, you became part of our family!” Ryne interrupted Thancred and dashed over to the other girl, enveloping her in a big hug. Her words caused a sputter.

“F-Family?” Gaia, Urianger, and the twins each echoed separately. Y’shtola looked thoughtful.

“I would not say Ryne to be incorrect. Why, truly we are quite the family now, hm?”

“We _are_ quite tightly knitted...” Thancred hummed before looking at Urianger. “What say you?”

The Elezen seemed caught off guard and he cleared his throat. “Far be it mine place upon which to proclaimeth our gathering’s title... It must needs be said, however... ‘Family’ doth have a fine and fair ring to it.”

“Well I, for one, agree.” Alisaie announced with a grin. “I may have followed quite late after my brother, but I would not be so prideful to claim we are not close! Well, Alphinaud?”  
The boy in question shrunk back with red cheeks. “Er, I— Th-That is... Certainly we are... _together_ , but... Family...”

“That’s so!” Gaia cut the suddenly shy boy off, her regular fire bubbling back up. “A family?! D-... Don’t make me laugh... What am I, a big sister...?” Despite her pushing back, her final question had a flicker of hopeful curiosity.

Urianger stroked his chin, now the thoughtful looking one.  
“The Circle of Knowing to Scions of the Seventh Dawn to ‘family’...”

“It is my belief that we were family even then, Urianger. Since the moment we each marked our bodies with this symbol...” Y’shtola ghosted her fingers over the tattoo upon her neck. “Furthermore, given some circumstances... Thancred, what say you?”

The man was quiet for several moments, glancing up to Ryne before rubbing the back of his neck. A resigned sigh and knitted brows, eyes betraying his reminiscing. “I stand with Urianger... As if I am in a position to name us a family.”

A sweet, trilling yet coy chuckle from Y’shtola’s lips.  
“Is that so? I must disagree. You have quite the natural fatherly aura about you. Perhaps it is in your aether!”

Thancred jumped, looking up at her with surprise mixed with embarrassment. He buried his face in a hand. “Oh, Y’shtola, do not tease me. Drink your coffee...” He sighed as she laughed again.

“Yes, yes. I think we should all drink our coffee and other drinks, and truly dig into our hard-prepared feast. Ryne, will you help me cut a portion of this cake?”

The girl nodded and finally broke away from Gaia, taking a place next to the Miqo’te. Gaia huffed and sat at the table herself, picking up a small cupcake and nibbling it. Him reached over to pluck a strawberry from the top and Gaia cried out. The woman only snickered, grinning slyly at the black-haired girl.

“Finders-keepers, Gaia!”

“It was _my_ cupcake, _I_ picked it up!”

Him laughed louder before shooting a sharp response back at her. Gaia’s eyes turned sour until Thancred reached over himself, _placing_ a strawberry back on the cupcake. He smiled lightly as she stared in abject disbelief. He then thanked Urianger as the other man placed a slice of cake onto his plate.  
Ryne giggled at Gaia’s struggle with her cupcake and turned her head to continue helping Y’shtola. Yet just as she did so, she felt a dab of icing placed onto her nose and she squeaked in surprise. Y’shtola chuckled softly, even as Ryne hurriedly iced her nose in return.

Alphinaud watched everyone convene with his mouth slightly agape. Yet he soon smiled and mused, looking over to Alisaie. “Family, hm? I suppose it is possible, yes, and I do not think I am opposed to such an idea... Though, dear sister, you and I are the ones truly bound by blood—“

The young Elezen was cut off as Alisaie smashed a cupcake into his face. She smeared it all over his features with a loud laugh and Alphinaud couldn’t help _sighing_ oh so dramatically before finishing, “—unfortunately.”

Urianger placed a handkerchief in Alphinaud’s hand before pouring coffee into his empty cup. His thoughts rolled back to the first time. All of the first times... When he first met Y’shtola, Thancred... Minfilia, Lyse, and Papalymo... Only for it to lead on later, to when he would first meet Him, and with her Alphinaud and Alisaie. A contented smile rested on his features as he continued silently serving and aiding everyone trying to eat or make mischief.

Tomorrow, they would return to their duties. To the cruelness of this world and the harsh realities.

But for right now,  
it was family,  
together with their sweet coffee biscuits and dessert.

**Author's Note:**

> no idea how 2 tag dis fic but whatevers, scions r a big family
> 
> prompt “dessert” thrown on me suddenly by a friend !  
> enjoy, im sleepy


End file.
